sevenkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sexuality
There are few mentions of LGBT sexuality in ASOIAF and there is very little discussion of individuals with LGBT inclinations. Thus, it is hard to ascertain the general impression of LGBT individuals in ASOIAF. This established, we rely on book evidence to ascertain the implicit norms of the culture. Homosexuality Absent of perspectives, homosexuality carries a stigma in Westeros, with open mockery and jests related to those who are known, or supposedly known, to pursue their same sex. There is very little information on homosexual perspectives. Of the canonical homosexual relationships, most, if not all, begin through a squire-knight relationship. This is often referred to as a pederastic relationship, where one partner is an older man, while the other is a younger boy. It’s important to also note that there is an implicit power dynamic in the relationship. Referencing Homosexuality Historically, homosexuality has been treated as a sexual deviancy or fetish. This stands in opposition to the treatment of sexuality in modern Western civilizations as not only a sexual attraction, but a romantic attraction. As a result, how the nobility talked about homosexuality will largely center around deviancy. The would refer to homosexuals or homosexual actions as: abomination, deviant, and pedophilic. Examples of Homosexual Relationships Loras and Renly This relates back to both Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon, the only confirmed canon homosexual couple. This relationship began as a pederastic relationship. Loras squired for Renly Baratheon around the ages of 12-16, which is likely when their relationship began. Loras’ homosexuality is tolerated by his family members, namely his grandmother Olenna Tyrell and his sister Margaery Tyrell. Additionally, he is a Kingsguard, disavowing him from marrying likely due to not wanting to draw suspicion to his homosexuality. Renly’s homosexuality is canonically mocked by his brother, Stannis Baratheon, and brother to the Queen, Jaime Lannister. Before his death, he pursued a marriage with Neither are openly homosexual, though their homosexuality is well known in court. The pair have suffered a variety of insults and jokes relating to their homosexuality. The following are all known examples of such jests: *At the parley of Storm’s End, Renly comments: “You’ll be pleased to know Tyrell came to me a maid”, to which Stannis Baratheon replies, “In your bed she’s like to die that way.” ACOK - Catelyn III ' *Also at Storm’s End, Stannis states that Renly and Margaery’s wedding is a ''“Mummer’s Farce." '''ACOK - Catelyn III *When Loras attempts to confront Brienne of Tarth for her supposed murder of Renly, Jaime Lannister steps in, threatening Loras with “''Now sheathe your bloody sword, or I’ll take it from you and shove it up some place even Renly never found.”'' ASOS - Jaime VII Note that the jests and remarks made about the pair would likely be less light-hearted if the two were not high-born and in positions of particular power. Other Homosexual Characters Aside from Loras and Renly, the following are loosely speculated to be homosexual: #Xaro Xhoan Daros #Jon Connington is speculated to be homosexually infatuated with Rhaegar Targaryen, for whom he squired. This could also be considered a pederastic relationship. The infatuation was not reciprocated by Rhaegar. His chapters do not reveal any perspective relating to being homosexual #Lyn Corbray Homosexual Women There is no mention of any explicitly homosexual women, yet there are heterosexual women who are involved with each other sexually. Examples of these are Cersei Lannister & Taena Stokeworth and Daenerys Targaryen & her handmaiden, Irri. Prostitution Highborn nobles aside, there is mention of homosexual prostitutes: The black brother Satin, as well as the group of male bed slaves who are chained up and sunk by Victarion Greyjoy. These individuals were often deemed abominations or perversions. Pedophilia There is no mention of homosexual pedophilia in any of the ASOIAF books. Bisexuality Transgender Category:Guides Category:Customs